grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura
The ancient Asura were deities invoked by warriors while they meditated to soothe the violence within. These same gods were also called upon to push the ancient warriors' violent attacks to new levels of power. Though neither divine nor immortal, he who was called the "Asura" was an accomplished fighter, a lion protecting the gods. Having willingly chosen the trial of defending the cruel, yet righteous gods while preserving peace and virtue in all the land neither gods nor humans could find fault with him. The last Asura sensed the gathering malignant forces and summoned the most distinguished warriors to bestow upon them his divine teachings to aid them in the coming maelstrom. His efforts were in vain, however, for the warriors had neither the strength of body nor the strength of mind to absorb his teachings. Those who did not die went mad. Having been defeated by the Ascendant God, Asura prepared to meet his end. He announced his final holy edict and commanded that once a great warrior was found he should inherit the title of "Asura." Jin, having heeded the late Asura's call, took on the rigorous test of improving his mind and his fighting skills. Upon receiving the Asura's weapon, the Chamma, and the divine teachings, Jin became the Asura: the Divine Warrior. With its light weight and long reach the Chamma is a highly efficient weapon that allows for speedy combos and thrusts, allowing one to attack enemies from a safe distance. Currently, Jin compensates for his close range fighting, a rather weak point, with his quick moves and dodges. However, Asura not only possesses speed and long range fighting abilities, he also has a variety of attacks and evasive moves all stemming from his combo attacks. The combination of the Burning Skill and the Chamma gives Asura a special quality that allows for enhanced destructive power combined with restraint. The Chamma can be unequipped and foes small and large can be fought with fists. However, fighting with one’s bare hands is less powerful than fighting with the Chamma, therefore fighting an enemy with high defense or high attack with the Chamma is much more effective. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 30 to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Mission "You and I are joined as it is your destiny to become the Asura. Many warriors sacrificed their souls to find you. Take this burden from me and rid the world of evil! We are the Asura. You and I are one! -Asura's Holy Edict -''" (120,000 GP) *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 3 Gardosen's Swords in Hell Bridge *Collect 10 Crystallized Fire Golem's Spirits from Temple of Fire *Collect 3 Basilisk Seals from Temple of Fire on *Collect 1 Peacemaker by defeating Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle Cash Mission "''You and I are joined as it is your destiny to become the Asura. Many warriors sacrificed their souls to find you. Take this burden from me and rid the world of evil! We are the Asura. You and I are one! -Asura's Holy Edict -''" (8,600 Cash) *Collect 1 Medal of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge Skills Basic '''1st MP- Asura Strike': Jin swings the Chamma twice to gain power for an upward strike that sends enemies into the air. 2nd MP- Asura Slicer: Jin flips twice, striking his Chamma down with each rotation, ending in a final heavy strike. 3rd MP- Asura Yang: Jin spins his Chamma in a windwill attack that strikes multiple times before the Asura plants his Chamma, flies into the air and and comes charging back down to earth with destructive force. Burning 1st MP- Burning Asura Strike: Like the regular Asura Strike, but adds two jump attack combos. 2nd MP- Burning Asura Slicer: Like the regular Asura Slicer, but increases the amount of damage down by striking more and with greater force. 3rd MP- Burning Asura Yang: Like the regular Asura Yang, but increases the power by using a two-handed grip and adds also an aerial strike to finish the combo. Fighter Mode 1st MP- Powers of Rising Sun: Jin spins rapidly, then leaps with an Upper Cut. Note: Jin can stay Fighter as long as he wants.